


Good Girl

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Regina's Girls [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/567840.html">Femslash Today Porn Battle 2013</a> </p>
<p>Prompt: Once Upon A Time, Regina/Ruby, the Queen's favorite pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

Regina Mills sauntered into Grannies like she owned the place. Being mayor and the most powerful resident of Storybrooke wasn't something she was afraid of flaunting. 

She was dressed impeccably. She wore a well fitting black suit jacket over a grey blouse, the top two buttons of which were undone to show a little flesh, but not to the point where her clevage was visible. Her skirt was a darker shade of grey, and just short of knee length. She wore sheer black stockings and smart black heels. Her make-up was perfect, dark around the eyes but subtle on the rest of her face. Her hair looked like she had just stepped out of the salon. 

She stood in the doorway for a moment. She smiled a the states of the other patrons of the diner. 

In her left hand was a copy of the morning's Storybrooke Daily Mirror. In her right hand was a bright red leash. The other end of the leash was attached to a black leather collar. The connecting ring on the collar was silver. The word 'Whore' was writing on it in diamante lettering. 

The collar was around the neck of Ruby, the grand-daughter of the establishment's owner. Ruby was dressed much as her collar described her. Her long dark hair was in pigtails tied with big red bows. Her lipstick was scarlet. Her tits were on display, the white top she wore had a plunging neckline and was tied up above her navel. The black lace push-up bra she wore under her top could be seen through the thin fabric. The skirt she wore was pleated and had a tartan pattern. It was just short of mid-thigh. She had red knee-high socks on and shiny black mary janes on her feet. 

Regina swanned into the diner and went to her usual stool at the counter. Ruby followed at her side and a couple of steps behind. She walked very deliberately, as if focused on each step, moving her hips in an exaggerated roll. When Regina sat on the stool Ruby knelt on the floor to her right, sitting up straight with her hands clasped behind her. 

The patrons of the diner watched. Some with fascination. Some with lust. Some with open disapproval. Granny most of all had a sour expression. 

Regina smiled at Granny. "Coffee. Stack of pancakes, cream and maple syrup, please. She looked Granny right in the eyes, her tone a challenge, inviting the old woman to just dare say something. 

Granny looked at Ruby. Then back to Regina. Then she nodded. "Coming right up." 

"Thank you," Regina smiled. She opened her newspaper on the counter in front of her and started to read. 

Ruby looked down at the floor. She said nothing. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her. She heard her name whispered by someone in one of the booths. 

Granny said nothing when she set the coffee in front of Regina. The mayor just kept reading her paper. She was enjoying this. After a few seconds she took a sip. It  
was good coffee. She smiled. She looked around and caught at least six people quickly averting their gaze. 

With her right hand she stroked Ruby's head twice and then resumed reading and took another sip of coffee. 

Granny returned with the pancakes. She set them down in front of Regina, again without a word. Regina watched her with a smug smile. Gosh it would be so fun if 

Granny just plucked up a little bit of courage and said something. Alas she was disappointed, Granny went off to busy herself. 

Regina turned the page, picked up the knife and fork and started on her pancakes. There were three in the stack, topped with a generous helping of whipped cream and a lovely drizzle of syrup. Regardless of any other considerations Granny certainly knew her trade. The pancakes were light and fluffy. It was all delicious. 

Fifteen minutes later Regina wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin and stood. "Stay," she said to Ruby. She tied the leash around one of the legs of the stool and then headed to the restroom at the back of the diner. 

The moment she was sure Regina was safely away Granny dashed around the counter to Ruby. She was carrying a plate with two slices of toast on it. "Ruby honey, eat." 

Ruby remained still. She remained kneeling straight. 

"Ruby. Ruby. Ruby looked at me," Granny reached out and tilted Ruby's head. "You need to eat." 

"I'll eat when majesty tells me. Please, stop talking to me," Ruby said and turned her gaze to the floor again. 

"Stop being silly. Ruby. Ruby! For god sakes stop ignoring me." 

"Something I can help you with?" purred Regina. 

Granny spun around to face her, a piece of toast almost falling from the plate. 

Perhaps Regina was going to get a little fight after all. She waited, eyebrow raised expectantly. The indecision in Granny's mind was visible on her face. She wanted to stand up to Regina badly. But she couldn't and in the end she folded. "I was just asking Ruby if she needed anything." 

"She doesn't. I'd like the check please." 

Granny nodded, the last glimmer of defiance leaving her. Regina sat on the stood. She petted Ruby's head. 

Regina settled the bill promptly and added a twenty percent tip. She untied Ruby who stood and let Regina lead her out. 

Granny watched them leave, worried for Ruby. 

 

They walked down Main Street Storybrooke. it was a Saturday morning. Various people were going about their business. 

They met Archie Hopper walking his Dalmatian Pogo. Regina and Archie exchanged pleasantries. So did Pogo and Ruby. They carried on walking.  
Ruby walked with her exaggerated wiggled, as if trying to draw maximum attention to her butt and short skirt. 

Once they arrived home Regina paused, allowing Ruby to take off her shoes and then led her into the living room. Rigina took off Ruby's lead and set it on a coffee table and then sat on the sofa. 

"Sit," Regina gestured in front of her. "Facing away." 

Ruby did as commanded, sitting with her back against the front of the sofa. Regina shifted her legs to either side of Ruby. She leaned forward, petting Ruby's head with both hands. 

"What did Granny want?" 

"She wanted me to eat something. She wanted to talk." 

"What did you say?" 

"I asked her not to speak to me." 

"Good girl," Regina cooed. "I'm proud. You are always such a good girl Ruby. That's why you're my favorite pet." 

For a few minutes they stayed like that, Regina stroking her, both of them relaxed and content. 

"For being so good I think you deserve to be rewarded," Regina said. "Stand up slut." 

Ruby stood up straight, hands clasped behind her back. 

"Bend over." 

Ruby did. Regina reached out, lifting her pet's skirt and folding it up to tuck it in at her waist. Ruby's panties were bubblegum pick with the word 'whore' written on them in white across her ass. 

Regina ran both hands over Ruby's bottom, smoothing out the fabric over it. "Your ass looks fantastic. The exercises I told you to do are paying off." 

"Thank you majesty." 

The evil queen felt a swell of pride at her pet. She was such a good girl sometimes it almost made her weep with happiness. The cute, girlish panties look adorable on her. Regina traced the letters with her fingertip. She thought of all the wanton sexual acts Ruby had participated in since submitting to her. Whore didn't even begin to cover it. 

Regina squeezed Ruby's buttocks then moved her hands up to the waistband of her underwear. Slowly she dragged them down the smooth skin of her rear, pulling them down until they dropped to rest around Ruby's ankles. She ran her hands up Ruby's legs, up over the red knee-high socks, slowing as she got higher. 

She turned her hands to lightly scratch with her short fingernails. Ruby closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations as Regina traveled up her thighs. 

Nestled neatly between Ruby's buttocks was the scarlet base of a butt plug; the cause if her unusual gait. Regina massaged Ruby's bottom with both hands. Then she spanked her. Hard. Using her right hand she delivered a smack, spaced a couple of seconds apart, to each cheek. 

Ruby yelped at the first blow then made a quiet groan at the second. 

Regina's left hand rested on Ruby's hip while her right rubbed over her butt again. She brushed her thumb over the butt plug every so often. Eventually she took a hold of the base of the toy and started twisting it back and forth. 

When her eyes still closed Ruby let Regina do whatever she wanted. She had completely let go, her body was Regina's. She had surrendered all control. 

The mayor carefully started pulling the anal toy out. She took about a minute to work it fully out. It was quite a small one as far as butt plugs went. Certainly it was small compared to the normal ones Regina would insert. Holding it in her right hands she slapped Ruby's bottom with her left and then told her to stand and turn around. 

Regina stood too and raised the toy up to Ruby's lips. "Open." 

Ruby opened her mouth. Regina put the toy in it. 

"Close." 

Ruby closed her mouth. 

"Good girl," Regina gave her a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the bottom of Ruby's top and lifted it. Ruby raised her arms. Regina tossed the top onto the floor. Ruby would pick it up later. Regina ran her finger up from Ruby's cleavage to the collar around her neck. "Are you my good little whore?" 

Ruby nodded. 

"Do you like that taste of your ass?" 

Ruby nodded. 

"Of course you do dirty bitch. Take off your bra." 

Ruby reached behind her back, unhooked the black lace garment and slipped the straps off her shoulders. She freed her tits and held onto the bra. She knew not to make a mess without permission. 

"Drop it," Regina said. Ruby did. She clasped her hands behind her back. Regina cupped Ruby's breasts, squeezing them lightly. She felt her nipples hardening against her palms. She took her time. She was a patient woman, and she had taught Ruby the value of waiting and of anticipation. 

Regina circled Ruby's nipples with her things then rubbed up and down over them. The werewolf's nipples were small, dark pink and perky, pointing with a slight upward angle. Looking her pet in the eyes Regina suddenly pinched both nipples hard. 

Rudy groaned, the sound muffled by the butt plug in her mouth. 

The mayor clamped down on the nipples harder and twisted. Ruby moaned louder. Her knees quivered for a moment. Regina released right at the moment she saw on Ruby's face tha she couldn't take it any longer. Ruby's eyes were wet, on the verge of tears from the pain, but she made no complaint. 

Regina caressed the bare breasts before her then dipped her head to place a soft kiss on each nipple. Then she reached and took hold of the butt plug again. She pulled it slowly out from Ruby's mouth. It glistened with saliva. She dropped it on the floor. Again, something for Ruby to tidy up later. 

"You're a very good girl Ruby." 

"Thank you majesty." 

"Go and brush your teeth and come to my room." 

"Yes majesty." 

Ruby went to the bathroom, Regina to her bedroom. On the way Regina made a brief stop at one of the other bedrooms then continued to her own. 

Ruby closed but didn’t lock the bathroom door. It was one of Regina's commands, she was never to lock the bathroom door. Regina had access to her, no matter what she was doing. Ruby brushed her teeth. She brushed in the methodical way Regina had instructed her on. Spending a specific number of brush strokes on each area of her teeth. 

Regina made her feel wanted and needed in ways she had never imagined. It felt good letting go of all control and responsibility . Regina was such a strong, amazing woman. She felt honored to be her pet. 

When she was finished she went straight to her mistress' room. She found her on her king-sized bed. She was naked. She was gorgeous. 

"Take off the skirt." 

Ruby did, leaving her only in the red socks and black collar. Her pussy was waxed smooth, as were her legs and under arms. She stood at the end of the bed, hands behind her back. She watched as Regina touched herself, fingers running up and down her wet cunt. 

"Do you want to taste me?" asked Regina. 

Ruby nodded. 

"Tell me." 

"I want to taste you so bad. I want to lick your pussy. I want to make you come." 

"Then do it," Regina said and gestured to her wetness. 

Ruby grinned and threw herself onto the bed. She crawled up between Regina's legs. She wasted no time, diving right in. Regina reached down, pushing Ruby's head to her crotch then gripping her pigtails with both hands. 

"Mmm that's it. Such a filthy mouth. So good. Yes. Yes. Yes. Suck my clit now. Yes. Harder. Suck it harder. Yes!" Regina pulled Ruby's head hard to her pussy, grinding her hips at the same time. Her words became just moaning. Another reason Ruby was her favorite pet was her unsurpassed talent for oral sex. 

 

Granny tried her best not to listen to the gossip but it was hard. The diner was such a hive for it. Rumors of her grand-daughter's sexual adventures with Regina were about throughout Storybrooke. The way she had been dressed this morning had flared up the talk again. 

She heard a number of snippets of conversation she wished she hadn't.

"I heard he saw her fucking Ruby against the apple tree in her yard with a strap-on. Regina had her clothes on but Ruby...he said her tits are amazing." 

"She had this long tail dangling from under her skirt, it had to be a butt plug!" 

"I swear I've never seen anyone take anything that big before..." 

Granny wished that Ruby would understand the humiliation was hers too. Ruby might not care, and might even enjoy, that everyone knew her as Regina's slut, but couldn't she think for one second about the impact this was having on her? 

Apparently not. 

 

Her lips were wrapped around Regina's clit, the tip of her tongue giving it a flick every few seconds which brought an exclamation of pleasure from the evil queen. 

Once she brought Regina to orgasm Ruby was given fresh orders. "No more sucking, just lick my cunt all over." 

So Ruby, being a good obedient girl, did. She lapped at Regina's lower lips, constantly changing speed and pressure and placement of her swipes. Regina found her to be a natural talent when it came to licking pussy. She closed her eyes and let Ruby work her magic. 

After a second climax Regina, gripping Ruby's pigtails, yanked up, pulling her face away from her sex. "That's why I keep you you know. You're so good at that." 

Ruby smiled. "Thank you majesty." 

"Come up." 

Ruby moved up the bed to beside Regina. The older woman pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Ruby responded, opening her mouth to Regina's probing tongue. Ruby's mouth was coated with the mayor's sexual juices. 

The queen pinched Ruby's left nipple, pinching and releasing every couple of seconds as she kissed her pet, sliding her tongue into her mouth. With each pinch she nipped a little harder and held on a little longer. She scraped her fingernail over the sensitive peak. Ruby's breath hitched. The kissing stopped and Regina abruptly pulled on Ruby's teat, digging her thumbnail in. The younger woman cried out. 

When she let go Regina immediately soothed the nipple with her mouth. She sucked it between her lips, gently tonguing it. She used her hands to urge Ruby onto her back. She switched to suck on the other nipple while her left hand moved down. 

Regina stuck out her tongue and with a long lick it travelled up from Ruby's breast, at the same steady pace her hand was heading south over Ruby's abdomen. She licked up her neck to her ear, reaching it at the same time as her fingers reached the smooth skin of her cunt. 

"You've been so good this morning. I think you deserve to come. Do you want to come?" 

"Yes please majesty," Ruby replied. 

"You've earned it," Regina purred, she flicked her tongue over Ruby's earlobe while the tip of her index finger traced the outline of her labia. She wasn't surprised at all to find her pet wet. She slid the finger up and down her slit while whispering to her, telling her she was a good slut, a good whore. "Who do you belong to?" 

"You majesty." 

"What are you?" 

"Your pet." 

"What else?" 

"Your whore." 

"What else?" 

"Your nasty slut." 

Regina gave her earlobe a little bite and flicked her finger over her clit. "What else?" 

"I'm horny." 

"What else?" 

"I'm desperate." 

The mayor flicked her clit again. "What else?" She didn't give Ruby the chance to answer, without warning she slapped her pussy hard. 

Ruby howled. 

"What else?" She did it again, slapping her hand down between Ruby's legs, leaving it there, grinding her palm to the top of her pussy. 

"A whore, a slut, a bitch. Please majesty, please make me come." 

Regina pressed her middle and ring fingers to Ruby's entrance and thrust into her. She jabbed in deep. Ruby's mouth and eyes opened wide. Regina started fucking her, curling her fingers inside, using the heal of her hand to rub against her swollen little clit. 

"Good slut, good whore, good girl," Regina whispered in her ear, repeating over and over as she pounded her pet hard and deep. Ruby panted. Wet slapping sounds accompanied Regina's fingerwork. 

When she came, the muscles of her pussy clenching around Regina's fingers, Ruby let out an animal grunt. A low growl sustained from the back of her throat as the pleasure sparked through her from her core. 

Regina withdrew her fingers and brought them up, dangling them in front of Ruby's mouth. Ruby raised her head and took them in her mouth. She sucked and licked her cum from them. 

The mayor flopped onto her back. Happy. 

In silence they were together. 

"Put on some underwear and tidy up the lounge," Regina said. "Then do whatever you want." 

"Thank you majesty." 

Ruby got out of the bed and headed out of the room. 

She went to her own room in the mayor's large house. She put on a pair of red panties and a matching bra. 

Regina got off the bed and wrapped a thin silk robe around herself. She padded out of her room and went into the room she had stopped in earlier. 

In the room was an oversized cage. On the floor of it was a single mattress. On it Belle was on her back. She was naked apart from the black leather collar around her neck with 'slut' written on it in silver. 

Regina unlocked the cage. "Get dressed. I'm going to see Mr Gold today and I want you to come with me." 

"Yes majesty," said Belle, rising from her bed. Maybe she would get the chance to show she was a good pet too.


End file.
